To Proof I Belong is to Proof You Wrong
by Su-Love
Summary: Chapter 2 up! A cold war has fallen upon the hidden leaf do to a demon. Now its up to Naruto to prove to everyone his worth by destroying the demon. rated for cussing, and violence rating might go up... (i might add lts of gore )
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: OK OK first of all no pairings. Why? Cause I dun feel like it. I'm not in a romancy mood. IF and only IF I do add couples I'm sorry NO YAOI, I hate all Naruto yaoi e.e.... Nothing against gay ppl I just dun like the couples. No yuri either, besides I think ff.net could use some more non-yaoi fics. ACTUALLY i think it needs less romantic fics period. ^_^ more action and drama. Humors ok as long you know how do it right (in other words without making the characters totally OOC) but that's my opinion you guys write how you want I really dun care. ^_^ Please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or none of its characters so please I'm begging you don't sue!!!  
  
TITLE: To Prove I belong is to prove you wrong  
  
LANGUAGE: English  
  
GENRE: action/adventure/drama  
  
CENTRAL CHARACTER: Naruto  
  
SUMMARY: A cold war has fallen upon the hidden leaf do to a demon. Now its up to Naruto to prove to everyone his worth by destroying the demon.   
  
WARNINGS: Gore, cussing, and violence.  
  
OTHER: all thoughts are put in brackets like this   
  
It's been a while since Orochimaru was killed, the leaf have been living peacefully. However This was only a short break for a few months after a great demon almost as powerful as the Kyubi attacked the Hidden Leaf. Creating its own country of demons, the have caused war against leaf. No one knows why but they did. For five months they fought till the enemy drew back in retreat to recover. Two months later the hidden leaf is on there best guard in fear of attack. The Fifth has summoned all the Jounin and chuuin to a meeting, they sat o discuss.  
  
The Fifth, Tsunade, took her place at the higher seat. She narrowed her brown eyes at the jounin. "Ahem!" She said lightly getting everyone's attention. "As you all know we are in a war, and because of the war we had shortly before this are forces are weakened." Tsunade sighed, than got back to her serious face. "Even with our genin fighting we do not have enough to defeat them..." Tsunade said sorta straying off. "That it is why we will have to have the academy students fight as well...."  
  
"WHAT?!" Iruka stood up surprising. "But Hokage-sama they arent even qualified as ninjas! There to young to be put in a war!!!!"  
  
This time Jounin stood up it was, Kurenai, "I agree with Iruka-san this is too dangerous for them!"  
  
Tsunade sighed, "I know, I know, its very risky but times like this call for riky movements." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Your student will obtain extra trainer from now on they wake to go to school at Seven, AM end at eight PM." Tsunade continued pacing. "I'm sorry but we have no choice... Now on to our next matter..." Tsunade sat back down in her chair. "We need to find out why the demon decided to wage war on us."  
  
"I know why!" An arrogant Jounin stood. "Its because of that ninetails brat! He called the demon here to attack us."  
  
"Yea!" Most the crowd has agreed though a certain chuuin, and a few jounin did not as well.  
  
Tsunade spat in disgust. "You make me sick!" She yelled. "ALL OF YOU!" She said calming down. "We are not going to blame one lil boy just because you all are narrow minded."  
  
"That's bullshit!" A jounin stood up. "We shoul-"  
  
"You! When the hokage speaks you are to be quiet!" Shizune scorned.  
  
"Calm Shizune..." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You are all ridiculous is there any of you that are against what the others say about Naruto."  
  
  
  
Instantly Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Shizune were all standing. "We do!"   
  
Kurenai twitched for a second than smiled at her companion Asuma who nodded. "As do we!"  
  
Soon Gai was up as well followed by Anko. All the others just stared with nothing to say. Tell one spoke up, "Bah! There are more of us than them."  
  
Kakashi glared than spoke up. "Listen I know Naruto, he may have a demon inside of him but he is not that demon he has a good heart."  
  
Shikamaru watched interested. A demon inside Naruto? Since when He blinked and shrugged in his usual way. He than stood same non-caring expression on his face. "I guess I'll agree with Kakashi ... couldn't hurt..." He mumbled.  
  
"Than its decided," Tsunade smiled. "For I also know Naruto and he would never harm this village, Naruto is not the reason so please stand down."  
  
~  
  
Naruto sat in the ramen stand eating ramen when Iruka showed up. "Aw! hey how the meeting go?!" He asked his normal perky voice.   
  
Iruka smiled down at the enthusiastic child. "OK i guess..."  
  
"You guess?" Naruto closed his fox like eyes and gave a questioning look.  
  
"We kinda got off on the wrong hand but don't worry bout it..." Iruka said smiling brightly. "For now lets eat!"  
  
"YEA!" Naruto piped stuffing ramen in his mouth.  
  
~  
  
Later on during day team 7 was meeting in the forest to find out there newest mission. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were all there Kakashi was late, of coarse.  
  
"Why is he always late?!" Sakura demanded slightly annoyed, Sasuke ignored and Naruto grinned.  
  
"Maybe he's late because he was off on a dangerous mission spying on the enemy!!!" Naruto grinned enthusiastically, Sasuke and Sakura jut giving him a look. "Or maybe he just slept in late." Naruto shrugged.   
  
Sakura sighed as suddenly in poof of smoke Kakashi appeared. "Sorry I'm late I was on a top secret dangerous mission to spy on the enemy!" He lied.  
  
"LIAR!" An enraged Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.   
  
Kakashi just used his eye to grin than started to explain, "Today were on a very dangerous mission." Everyone's face brightened up at this, even Sasuke's.   
  
"Really?! REally?!" An excitement Naruto chirped. "What is it?! What is it?!"  
  
"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi put his hand on his head. "Your mission today is...."  
  
~  
  
Deep in the forest Team 7 was hauling huge bags of wood. "How is this suippose to be Dangerous?!" Naruto whined.  
  
"Simple You could trip and break your back!" Kakashi gleamed as he continued walking.  
  
"ER... This is Riduclous..." Sasuke spat. "We should be helping out with the war not dragging bags of coal around."  
  
"This is to help the war, we need to light fires at night you know to keep warm and cook our food." Kakashi chirped.  
  
"Err..." Both Sasuke and Naruto growled in unison.  
  
Sakura didn't like either option this or the war though truthfully she craved adventure...  
  
~  
  
The next day Naruto woke up yawning and stretching and tumbling out of his bed. After eating his breakfast he walked outside and travel down the street. Naruto had carefully noticed the unusual amount of glares he was getting, sure he always got glares but not this,many. Naruto ignored it as he continued on his way. He could hear the negative whispering amongst the crowd. He narrowed his eyes at it, why couldn't they just leave him be... Naruto twitched lightly but kept going on his way. He stopped at the ramen shop and bought some ramen. He chomped down on it as his ears twitched.   
  
Not far Shikamaru, Ion, and Chug were eating lunch there. "Really the others were blaming the war with demons on Naruto?" Ino asked curiously.  
  
Shikamaru nodded, "They said something about demon inside him whatever that meant..."  
  
Chouji stuffed ramen in his mouth, "Do you really think he has a demon inside him?"  
  
Shikamaru shrugged, Ino blinked, "You know all the adults always have disliked Naruto for some odd reason..."  
  
"That's true," Shikamaru agreed.  
  
"So did anyone stand up for Naruto?" Ino asked after whacking Chouji for eating some of her food.  
  
Shikamaru nodded, "Yea, Asuma-sensie, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Shizune, Jiraiya, and even the fifth."  
  
"Hm... interesting...." Ino blinked.  
  
Naruto got up and started to walk away, So that's what happened.... They think I did I it... He now realized the reason for the unusual amounts of glares he was getting. He growled as he curled up his fist. Why cant they understand... I... am..... not...... the......... KYUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He punched a statue crumbling it, this catching attetion as they stood staring at the angry fox boy. "I'LL LET ALL OF YOU KNOW THIS" He yelled through out the city. "I will prove my Worth!!!!! I am not the kyubi!!!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I'm SO sorry I did use spell chexck and my grammar sucks ass x_X. But this will Continue... if it doesnt.. FLAME FLAME TO NO END... until i work on it again XD. Anyway luff u all and enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
Title: To Prove I belong is to prove you wrong  
  
Chapter: 2- A dangerous mission  
  
Genre: action/adventure/drama  
  
Rated: pg-13 (for now)  
  
Summary: Team 7 has a new dangerous mission, to spy on the enemy to find out when they next plan to attack but when Naruto starts loosing it, will they stilll be able to make it?  
  
Warning: Same as always violence, gore, and cursing.  
  
Note: = thoughts Italics=memories  
  
It was 7 PM the sky was clouding and it sounded like it was gonna storm. Naruto twitched as he yawned stretching his arm out and hopping outof bed. He looked at the clock. "Mmmm....." He yawned loudly thamn got up and did hi morning duties: take a shower, brush teeth, put clothes on, eat breakfast, pack a lunch. He than tumbled outside and looked at the sky. "Man, I hope it doesnt rain." He sighed than shrugged and put on his usual foxy smile. He walked down the road and grinned more as he saw Sakura waiting than frowned when he saw Sasuke there as well. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" He perked.  
  
She stopped her scheme to get attetion from sasuke momentarily as she said, "Good morning... Naruto..." And just like that She was back to focusing on Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to ignore her like always but that didnt stop, "Umm... Sasuke-kun... I was wandering...."  
  
"No...." Sasuke answered not giving her a chance to finished.  
  
Sakura sighed heavily, Oh Sasuke-kun will you listen... She hung her head a bit not able to say somewthing until a picture of Ino came into her mind. No I wont give up... She narrowed eyes and continued fighting for his attetion.  
  
Naruto didnt understand it, I mean no matter how many times Sasuke rejected Sakura she never give up. He just sorta shook his head than looked up as a big cloud of smoke appeared and out came Kakashi, late as usual.   
  
"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi started his eye closed, "I stopped to help a hurt kitten with its injuries." He lied as usual.  
  
"LIAR!!!" And he got his usual responce for it.   
  
Kakashi eyes suddenly got serious, "Today there will be no joking around, we have been assignded a B ranked mission," This instantly got everynes attetion. "We are to go to the demon country and spy on them to find out when and why they are attacking next." His voice had a very stern tone to it everyone paying close attetion even Naruto. "This is a very serious mission if even one of us screws up we're all gonna get it...." The seriousnes in his voice made it very obvious this was going to be dangerous. Looking at everyone sternly Kakashi rose his head, "Now get packed only what u need, food, weapons, whatever just as long as its portable. This isnt a camping trip legt me remind you we could easily loose our lives in this mission." Everyone kept on a stern solem extirior on as Kakashi continue, "Now go meet me here in an hour..."  
  
Naruto walked on his way home he was very excited about this, Finally a good mission.. He smirked to himself this was what he was waiting for her.   
  
Sasuke was smirking as well, he was so excited he could barely hold it in, Finally.... His smirk was one a very satisfied person.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, had a differemnt view on it. She thought bout everything Kakashi said and was worried... One.. person... one person screws up were all.... dad... She sighed to herself. What if I mess up, I'll ruin it for everyone... just like I always do... She sighed her head hanging.  
  
~one hour later~  
  
LOoking over everyones faces Kakshi close his eye, "Ok lets go but remember this isnt a joke..." Everyone only nodded in responce. The journey started off easy a walk in the park but as it got longer and longer everyone got more restless. It had been 2 weeks and they still we're not at there destination.  
  
  
  
Naruto suddenly stopped dropping his bags as they stopped for the night. "How much longer?!" He spat impatiently.  
  
Kakashi sat down and studdied the sky. "Hm... I'd say another week..." He muffled through his mask, "For now lets eat..." He looked at everuyone, "Well?"  
  
"We're outof food...." Sakura spoke up the boys nodding behind her. "We ate the rest last night...."  
  
Kakashi sighed, this wasnt so good now they have to find food. He couldn't let them not eat tonight because for a whole week they've only been eating one meal a day. He looked up at Naruto, "There was a pond near by right?" He recieved a nod in responce then continued, "Go try to catch some fish for supper..."  
  
"Hai sensie!" Naruto was on his feet within seconds and running torwards Sasuke followed him just because he didnt want Naruto to screw things up. Naruto threw off his coat than his shirt pants leaving him in only his boxer. He jumped down into the cold water, ":BUR!!!!!!" He popped out of the water. "Its freezing!!!!"  
  
Sasuke sneered at his weak companion, "Gewt your ass back in there!" He kicked him back into the water.  
  
Naruto bounced underwater than sneered. Stupid Sasuke... He than swam till he fpund a fish and threw out of the water which Sasuke would speear with a kunai and drag it back. After they got 4 fish for tonight plus 8 more.   
  
They brought the fish back as Kakashi cooked four of them. Sasuke gutted and clean the other eight than Sakura soaked em in salt than smoked them. They all sat eating the food as the smoked fish was put in the packets for food. After they all finished eating they went to bed, well all of them except Naruto.  
  
After everyone went to bed Naruto got up and walked to the pond they cauight the fish at he was in deep thought. "Really the others were blaming the war with demons on Naruto?" Naruto twitched slightly, "They said something about demon inside him whatever that meant..." He began to clutch his fist. "Do you really think he has a demon inside him?" The marks under his eyes darkened. "You know all the adults always have disliked Naruto for some odd reason..." A red aura started to form around him. "That's true," The pupil of his blue eyes began to bleed out red.... Suddenly there a hastle in the busch behind Naruto, as h turned around he saw a wolf growling. "Well hello...." An evil voice descended from Naruto's mouth. The last thing heard was a loud cry.  
  
~  
  
Sakura woke up yawning while rubbing her eyes. She stood up and yawn Kakashi and everyone was already up and waiti g for her. "Good morning Sakura." Kakashi's eye grinned. He than got up on his feet, "Well we should go..." Everyone nodded as they got up.  
  
They walked dopwn the grove of trees a solid dirt path they we're going to get some water than leave as they came up to the pond they saw something they didnt wanna see. On the ground lay a dead wolf it body torn open and it organs scattered along the puddle of blood. Sakura gasped, "OMG!!!!" She backed away, "The poor thing...."  
  
"It was killed by a person..." Kakashi said examining the wolf.   
  
Sakura turned to him, "Who would do such an awful thing?!" Kakashi only shrugged in responce.   
  
Sasuke didnt rally care and continued walking, "C'mopn lets not waste anymore time...."  
  
"But Sasuke-kun-" Sakura started only to be interupted.  
  
"Just forget about it SAkura it was a stupid animal..." Naruto said coldly walking past them all, there something different about him. It wasn't just his tone of voice it was everything about him, he was smiling, he wasnt hppy, he wasnt complaining, and he wasnt talking. Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged faces and nodded just stood there wandering.  
  
The week went slowly the whole week Naruto quiet and cold hearted. Not one smile appeared on his voice the whole way his comments we're rude and cruel even torwards Sakura. By the day they had arrived at there destination they knew something was up. Naruto didn't even act the least bit excited. He just kinda glanced and walked off.   
  
Kakashi was handing out headbands to everyone, and giving them new names and new looks. "Rmember our mission, I am a new Jounin from the watr country and you are my genin students we've come to talk bout taking over the firee country." They all nodded as they put on there headbands. "Now Sakura you are Mosuga Mistia, you are smart and dependable but not much of a fighter; Sasuke you Samobe Tsukimei, you are a fighting genus specailly when it comes to water jutsu; Naruto you are Amiko Ravana you are a great stratgist, and an ok fighter." HE told them as they nodded. "And I am Ometa Kusae you will refer to me as Kusae-sensie." They nodded again as he continued, "Naruto you refer Sakura Misty-chan, Sauke you refer to her Mistia-dono; Sakura you reffer to Sasuke as Tsuki-sama, and Naruto you refer to him as Tsukimei-san; Sakura you refer to Naruto as Ravana-kun, Sasuke you refer to him Ravana-san; is all this understood?"  
  
"Hai, Kusae-sensie!" Sakura nodded as she fix her hair right and stuff. Shje than turned and looked at the boys. "Ready, Tsuki-sama, Ravana-kun?"  
  
"Ready MIsty-chan..." Naruto hissed.  
  
"Ready Mistia-dono." Sasuke muttered.  
  
Kakashi nodded and explained what they were to find, "Ok now split up and dont make any mistakes."   
  
~  
  
Sakura walked up to a demon selling rugs, "Aww, Shu, I am Mosuga Mistia from the Water Country." She said kinda tilting on a fake voice. "My sensie, Kusai-sama, has asked me to find out where it is."  
  
The demon flicked its red eyes up and spat, "Its at the cnter city in Moko dojo."  
  
"Awh, Arigato, shu." She bowed her head thanking him than left to meet with the others.  
  
~  
  
After gathering all there information they we're on a good start and we're on there way to meet the demon. At the door of the building stood a jounin that kakashi regonized from the leaf village. "Aw kakashi, the meeting hasn't started yet,"  
  
"I see..." Kakashi said walking up to him. "So Jaru, your spying as well?"  
  
"Well of coarse I mean you have that lil fox brat with you why wouldnt, I?" Jaru joked Kakashi shook his head.   
  
Sakura blinked slightly, Fox boy? She questioned. Sasuke had no comment.  
  
Naruto was behind everyone gripped on his fist tryig to hold back. "er...."  
  
Jaru smirked, "You don't think we'd not supervise him, I mean he is the one..." Naruto twitched. "He shouldove been killed when he was lil if you ask me.." Naruto clenched his fist. "But no! the hokage had to keep him alive!" The mark under Naruto's eyes began to darken. "Teh, and that woman hokage is worst!" A dark red aura began to surround Naruto. "She actually believe that brat can be good what an idiot!"   
  
Suddenly Naruto shot his eyes up as eyeone suddenly looked back at him. His once pure blue eyes we're now blood red, and you could feel a thirst for blood. "Is that what you think?!" Naruto yelled at him. "THAT ALL I AM IS THAT DEMON?!?!"  
  
Sakura tumbled back behind kakashi wide eyed. Sasuke looked at him wide eyed as well. "Calm down Naruto...." Kakashi scorned.  
  
"Calm down?" Naruto asked simply. "I'll calm down..." He began to fade off. "AS SOON AS I KILL HIM!" Like that he was off his feet his arms stretched and out. SLASH! She landed behind Jaru who stood frozen. "Oh and my names not fox brat, or nine tails opr Kyubi, my names is Naruto!" Jaru stood there frozen than suddenly fell in two seperate directions blood splattering everywhere.   
  
Sakura back away scared. "Na-nar-naruto..." She trembled.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Next time on To prove I belong is To Prove You Wrong: After the accounter with Jaru, the demons find out team 7 are spys and now they have fend for their lives. But not just the demons are there enemy now Naruto is too?!?!?! All this an more next Time! Chapter 3: The battle begins! 


End file.
